The Nine Lives Of The Two Uniters
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: The Day Bella Turned 19 was the day she went through her changes and only two weeks earlier did the new students Chloe King, Alec Petrov and Jasmin start at the school to see her through the transformation. Full summery inside Bella/Edward Alec/Chloe
1. Prologue

Heya guys I know I have not written in forever but I have had total writers block until now with this brand new story. I know this is really short but its only the prologue the next chapter will be longer as long as u review. currently writing chapter 1

Summary

The Day Bella Turned 19 was the day she went through her changes and only two weeks earlier did the new students Chloe King, Alec Petrov and Jasmin (Amy and Paul to) start at the school to see her through the transformation. follow there lives from bella finding out what she is and where she actually came from to following the return of edward cullen and following the relationship of chloe and alek. be prepared for drama, love, hurt and hell of a lot CB from the one and only Alek Petrov.

.Obsessed

Prologue

Bella POV

Wow a year has gone by so fast I can't believe what I have gone through these last months. First Edward leaving and then it taking me at least 6 months to recover from this stupid funk I was in because he left. I'm telling you it wasn't easy.

I was so depressed, the love of my love just up and left me because his brother tried to attack me on my 18th. It was at a surprise party his sister and my once best friend had surprised me with. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's knew I hated surprises but they did it anyway. I wish I had never turned 18 then Edward would have still been here. But if Edward had not left, I wouldn't be going through what I was going through now.

Ever since they all left, my life started to change, I became different. It wasn't until I had turned 19 that I realised I had gone through some kind of transformation. Not like any transformation you would expect. I wasn't changing into a vampire, though I sometimes wished I was since Edward would have probably came back. Especially if he heard about it.

When I turned 19 I had finaly got myself back together. That was when I started going through these changes. Changes that I could not understand, they weren't typical female changes they were more feline more supernatural. It was like I was changing and there was nobody around to tell me why. That was until I meet Chloe King...

Ok guys that's it for now please review and let me know what u think there will be more to come if I get a review.

.obsessed


	2. Chp1: New Students and first surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king or even Twilight. If I did then I would make my own version mixed with the two shows ….**

**First of thank you to Amy Griffith for reviewing the prologue. This story wouldn't be continuing if it wasn't for you .**

**Ok so here is chapter 1 there will be a lot of a mixture of The Nine Lives Of Chloe King and Twilight character POV's but each chapter will be a different POV ****J so please have fun reading this and please leave me a review …**

**Obsessed.**

**Chapter 1- New Students and The first surprise.**

Bella POV

Hi my names Bella Swan and Today I turned 19. You see my life has been hectic over the past year and with everything that had happened I never expected any of this to happen. Not today and not ever especially when I never knew anything about it or should I say them.

It was 2 weeks before I turned 19 when they started at Forks high school. They were the new kids, the first being Chloe King she was different that's something I could definitely tell, she wasn't like anyone else in this school, she was kind, friendly and well a slight over achiever. That's why I guess she picked my interest so easily. Then there was the new hearth throb of the school, to me he didn't seem as special as I knew Edward was but still. He was so damn hot that ice would melt, he was the first person I think I actually though was good looking after everything that had happened.; then there was another girl her name was Jasmine and she was Aleks cousin. Jasmine was talk with long brown hair, she and Alek both had this same look, they were both different like Chloe, possibly even the same.

Then there was Paul and Amy they looked normal to me nothing different but I could tell they were both hiding a secret. Something that the small group of 5 only knew. But when looking at all 5 of them one morning in the corridor I noticed a few changes and I just knew there was something going on.

OMG Look at me I'm making everyone seem like there not human. But in that instant I was right. Chloe introduced herself on her very first day and since then we have been inseparable me her Amy and Jasmine.

-Flashback-

I noticed them as they walked into the school, as soon as I landed eyes on Chloe I knew that something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it. After walking in she just looked at me with a questioning look to say do I know you. But I had never seen her before in my life. She walked over to me to go to her locker which remarkably was right next to mine. I though it would have been rude if I hadn't said "hi".

"Hi I'm Bella" I introduced myself. She looked up to me with a smile. it's the first real smile I have seen aimed at me for ages, especially since my episode 6 months ago when Edward had left me.

"Hi I'm Chloe, nice to meet you Bella" she spoke with a smile in her voice. I could tell from that moment that she was going to me a good friend around school.

I smiled back at her and just when I was about to say thanks a guy came up behind her.

"And I'm Alek, her gorgeous, English boyfriend" he spoke with a cocky grin on his face.

Chloe just looked at me with a look saying 'ignore him' before we both started laughing.

I couldn't help it I've never met anybody who was so sure of themselves even Lauren wasn't that stuck up or even Rosalie when she was around.

" Hey Bella" she spoke as I turned to her. "Just call him CB, its his nickname we all call him just to get on his nerves."

I looked at her with a questioning look from which she retaliated. "Means cocky Bastard" and after that we both started laughing our heads of even more, that name suited him and I had only just met him.

That day I also met Jasmine, Amy and Paul. I could tell from that moment that we were all going to be great friends. But at that moment it didn't truly understand why.

-End Flashback-

Back to the present day it was end of school for the seniors which included me , Chloe, Amy, Jasmine, Paul and the CB Alek. We were all heading home and since everyone was coming over to my place for a get together later. I choose to have a quick detour into the small City of Forks to grab some last minutes bits and pieces.

I know what your thinking when have I liked celebrating my birthday, I haven't I'm just doing this for Chloe since she made it so everyone was coming over to hang out.

But anyway back to the drive, I still have my beaten up red truck so its taking me a while to get into the main town which is pretty small. It takes me another 10 minutes to reach the supermarket. When I get out the Truck though I got this strange feeling that something or someone was watching me. It isn't until I notice something coming at me and me landing on my feet onto of the truck that I realise I moved out of the way.

That confused me terribly, what the heck did I just do, I'm normally the biggest klutz in the world and here I am standing in a crouched position on top of my truck. Looking Straight into the Cold Dark Eyes of a man dressed all in black…..

**Ok so here is the first chapter I hoped u like it . Review to see more. Otherwise ill send Alek to get you with all his CB lol .**

**Obsessed. **


End file.
